Footprints
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOOTSTEPS. Silva's gone, but there's a new threat. From someone Skylar never knew existed. This isn't just about protecting herself anymore but about protecting her family as well. And some things are worth dying for. Features James Bond, OC, Eve, Mallory, Q and others.
1. Chapter 1: Journey

**Footprints – Chapter 1 **

She searched through the data file loaded onto the computer, smiling and her eyes fixed on the screen, while she continued reading the contents. Skylar got the impression it wouldn't be something, which would catch the eyes of everyone, but it caught the eyes of her. She couldn't help but smile upon understanding she was half Scottish and that her father had spent some of his childhood years in Germany.

Her fingers drummed on the desk as she became lost in thought, staring at the screen, eyes fixed on the photo of her father's Scottish home: Skyfall Lodge. The house looked beautiful, yet somehow haunted. Her father had never spoke a word to her about his life, about his family. But now it seemed Skylar was letting light into the shadows.

Soon after, she jerked back in her seat, thoughts swimming across her mind. She could go there! Possibly. Skylar sighed deeply; aware that she was longing to visit the place she felt was part of her. A moment later she wrote down the Skyfall postcode and searched the route in Google. Upon finding the travel route, Skylar printed the map and placed it in her handbag. She smiled and closed the data file.

Straight away she headed to the living room, slumping on the sofa. She watched Henry while he sat watching cartoons, his eyes on the TV. Skylar grabbed her handbag and read through the maps, showing the route to Skyfall. Sometime later, she heard Mark strolling towards her and smiled when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Hi, hon."

"What's that?"

"Oh…umm…road maps to Scotland," Skylar said, "I'm still tracing my family and I found out there's connections in Glencoe."

"As in?"

"My dad spent his childhood there. Well, some of it and my grandfather owned a house up there." She glanced at Mark and put her arm around him. "This probably isn't the most exciting thing in the world but I just feel…oh God, I can't even describe it."

"Happy?"

"Yeah. Knowing I have something to look for."

"Well, Scotland does have interesting history." Mark smiled.

His wife nodded in agreement. Skylar drew in a breath and them spoke.

"Mark, I'm planning to go there…alone." She paused. "It's just a bit personal and knowing what an emotional wreck I can be, you probably wouldn't want to put up with a blubbering excuse for a wife. I just need some time to find this out and I don't want to end up boring you and Henry to death. I know that wouldn't be fair on both of you."

"It's fine, sweetheart. How long are roughly going for?"

"No more than a few days; three at most."

Suddenly, Mark and Skylar became aware of their son glancing at them.

"Mummy, you're not going forever are you?"

Skylar shook her head and kissed his forehead.

"It's just a few days, Henry. There's just family stuff I want to find out. I'll come back."

She got up from the sofa and began packing. As soon as she had what she needed, Skylar picked up her bags, maps and kissed Mark and Henry goodbye.

"You know I always come back," she assured them.

The door of their house shut on its hinges and Skylar paced towards the car.

**XXXX**

Her journey was peaceful, as she heard nothing, except for the sounds of cars on the motorway. That wasn't what she was focusing on. In the corner of her mirror, a dark car advanced closer. She grumbled, understanding the dangers of tailgating. Then the car quickened. At that moment, her heart thudded violently. A gun was positioned out the window, aiming for her car.

"Shit!" Skylar screamed in realisation.

The bullet fired, the car behind her increasing power. Skylar clamped her foot on the accelerator, knowing the car was close in pursuit as she darted down the motorway, rocketing between passing cars.

_BANG! _

More bullets. Skylar clutched the wheel, hearing only the screeching of tires and the pounding of blood in her veins. The pursing car clipped her heels as Skylar weaved in and out of passing cars that became no more than blurs in her eyes. She narrowly avoided clipping the hard shoulder as she kept her foot down, checking the mirror. They were still close, if not metres from her car. Would pulling off the motorway be enough to confuse them? It was worth trying if it meant getting out alive.

Skylar pushed her foot further, the force of gravity throwing her back as she made a sharp left off the motorway. Her heart thudded and thudded. Were they gone? She gasped while looking behind. It was still there so she accelerated into the alley, swerving down another lane. She checked in the mirrors. It didn't drive past. The car was gone. She was safe now. Everything around her began to slow, except for the thrumming of her racing heart.

Minutes later Skylar hauled her bag up, fumbling for her phone. Her body was shaking, tears spilling from her eyes and her hands trembled as she dialled 999.

"H-Hello? I need the police. I've been shot at. These men were t-trying to kill me. They chased me down the A9, but I got away. My name's Skylar. Skylar Alden."

**A/N: ****Here's the first chapter of the sequel. Sorry it took a while to plunge into the action but I hope it was good. I'll try to update ASAP. Please post reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**Footprints – Chapter 2**

The Quartermaster's eyes darted away from his computer.

"Oh, take a look at this!"

Mallory and Eve glanced towards him.

"What is it?" Mallory asked, pacing over to Q.

"Someone's attempted to kill Skylar."

"Bond's daughter!"

"Seems so."

"When did you install this tracking software?" Eve wondered.

"The day after Bond said she was alive," Q replied.

"So, where did the attack happen?"

Q loaded up the CCTV and played the footage.

"That's the A9 route to Glencoe, Scotland," Mallory realised, "Right. It seems to me this was intentional. Skylar was a direct target. At least we know for sure where she is."

"We have to let Bond know," Eve said.

"What's going on?"

Everyone fell silent. Then Q broke the silence.

"There's been an attack and we believe it's attempted murder."

"On who?"

"Skylar."

He felt his blood run cold and balanced against the wall, coming to terms with the revelation, forcing himself to swallow. Straight away he rushed out of the office and sprinted towards his car. Eve followed soon after.

**XXXX**

"Seems to me she was heading for Scotland. Any idea why?"

Eve attempted to lighten the mood. Bond, however, didn't answer. His kept his eyes on the motorway, not understanding why it _had_ to be Skylar. The memories of Silva – the one who'd killed M, the one who'd once kidnapped his daughter – were clear in his mind. But it wasn't Silva who was behind this. That man was dead now.

Minutes later they arrived at the scene. They pulled over and approached the police officer that was questioning Skylar.

"We'll take it from here." Bond held up a badge, speaking with authority. "But make sure any required forensics is carried out and your assistance won't be required after that's done."

The officer nodded before walking away. Eve inspected the damage on the car while Bond approached his daughter. It took the shaking woman a moment to register that it was her father, as she glanced coldly towards him.

"Is this because of before?" she asked, pulling the zip higher on her hoody.

"We don't know," he answered calmly, "The woman over there; her name's Eve. You need to come back with us. You'll be safer. Leave the car. The police will check for traces of the bullet and report back to us."

"Just a minute," she said.

Skylar hauled her suitcase out of the car and swung her handbag over her shoulder. She remained still while she drew in a breath and cleared her mind, hesitating for a second.

"Come on."

She wasn't so keen on being told what to do, especially at the age of 35. But this was her father and he was aware on how to protect her. Skylar stepped towards him and Bond directed her towards his car. Eve followed close behind.

Bond, Skylar and Eve found themselves gridlocked in the traffic. Bond released a sigh while Eve faced Skylar.

"How long have you known?"

"Fourteen years."

Skylar reached into her handbag and grabbed her phone, dialling Mark's number and placing the phone to her ear. It kept ringing and she muttered under her breath. "Come on, Mark, pick up the phone."

She tensed in her seat as the call went to voicemail and then she left a message. "Hi, it's me. I'm just ringing to let you know there's been a change of plan. I'm not going and I'm on my way back to London. Alright bye."

Skylar dropped the phone back into her bag. Straight away her father spoke.

"Why were you going to Scotland?"

She handed the maps to her father and his eyes widened in realisation.

"I never did like that place."

"Well it did look a bit haunted."

"Hmm."

The traffic slowly began to move. Bond drove straight to MI6 while Skylar shivered at the memory of her brother's death. She reminded herself that it all happened over a decade ago.

Once inside, Skylar followed her father and Eve into the MI6 building. She was led over to the Quartermaster who greeted her with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Bond. I'm the Quartermaster."

"Actually, it's 'Mrs Alden' now." She shook his hand and smiled. "I'm believing you all found out what happened."

"We did," Q told her.

Bond paced over towards Skylar and Q. Q faced them both and started speaking.

"I wanted to inform the two of you that we've recovered CCTV of the incident." He played the footage. Skylar and her father glanced at the screen. Skylar swallowed but didn't look away. She kept her eyes on the screen, just like Bond. It startled her when she felt his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move away.

**XXXX**

Bond's car pulled up outside the house. Skylar reached for both her bags and climbed out of the car. Bond followed while she grabbed her keys, strolling towards the door. Then she came to a halt, becoming aware that the door was broken, balancing on the side of its hinges. Her stomach began to rise; she forced herself to swallow and met her father's eyes.

"S-Something's wrong."

Both of them went straight inside. They stopped, transfixed and frozen. Skylar's face paled and she placed her hand over her racing heart, taking in the scene in front of her: chairs turned over and Henry's toys scattered amongst the floor. Bond began to search the house.

"Nothing's been stolen," he observed.

"Mark? Henry?" Skylar called. No response. She decided to check the spare room. "They didn't take their suitcases either."

She grabbed her phone and dialled Mark's number again. Her heart thudded and thudded in realisation when she heard it ringing in the kitchen. At that moment she hung up and sighed heavily. This wasn't like Mark. This wasn't like him at all. Her eyes flickered around: the house in a mess and damaged, the suitcases still here, nothing valuable stolen. The realisation stuck her and she staggered back, stumbling against the wall. She shook her head in disbelief, feeling tears streaming down her face.

Bond heard her fall against the wall. He approached her and she faced him, her eyes pleading.

"Dad, tell me this isn't…" She trailed off and he didn't reply.

Bond only watched as unwanted tears escaped from his daughter's eyes, and he didn't object when she hugged him.

**A/N: **** I've finally plunged into the action and reviews are definitely welcome. So, any idea as to what's happened? **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Uncovered

**Footprints – Chapter 3**

"What do we do now?"

Skylar pulled away from her father's hug and met his eyes.

"Contact your mother," Bond recommended, "Let's hope she's all right."

Skylar dialled her mother's number, waiting a few seconds for the phone to answer. It wasn't long before she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"_Skylar?"_

"Oh, thank God."

Bond glanced towards Skylar, conscious of the fact that Louisa had answered. He gestured towards his daughter, signalling for her to give him the phone. Skylar handed the phone to her father and he spoke briskly to Lou.

"It's me. Louisa, there's a problem."

"_What is it? What's happened?"_

"I'm with Skylar and we're at her house. There's been a break in. Worst of all, Mark's been abducted…and so has Henry."

Lou fell silent. After a moment, Bond spoke.

"Louisa, I understand this is a lot to take in. But I need you to remain calm for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"_Yeah, I'll do my best. Now hand the phone back to Skylar."_

Skylar took the phone. "Mum, are you there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

"I'm scared."

"_I know, sweetheart. So am I."_

"Listen." Skylar paused. "We're going back to MI6 and we're gonna find out who's done this. I think…in fact I don't know if it's all gonna be fine or not. But Dad and I will sort this."

Skylar ended the call, sighing and hoping that her voice wouldn't betray the racing speed of her heart.

**XXXX**

She strolled into MI6, blinking away tears in her eyes and following close behind her father. Bond led her back to Q division where she finally waited by the door. The man in glasses, who called himself Q, stood by his computer alongside her father. She didn't pay attention to much else; only to what Q and her father were discussing so she found herself jerking back upon hearing Eve stroll towards her.

"Your father knows exactly what he's doing," Eve said.

"I know," Skylar responded, "Even enough to know my husband and son have been taken." Eve swallowed, slightly taken aback by what Skylar was telling her. The blue eyed woman continued speaking. "Doesn't it bother you? All these dangerous things happening so suddenly."

"Well, we make sure we're always prepared. And we give it our best shots." Eve smiled at the slight irony in her voice.

Skylar didn't smile but gave the secretary a trusting glance. At that moment her phone rang, she held it in her hand and looked at the screen. She didn't recognise the number. Her father, Eve and Q glanced towards her, the moment she felt her stomach twist. Skylar swallowed, praying the call would go to voicemail but it just kept ringing. She finally relented, answering the call.

"Hello, who is this?"

"_Mrs Alden."_

Skylar froze, time slowing around her. Then she clenched her fist and put her phone on speaker, as the male voice began speaking again.

"_I have your son and your husband."_

"I want proof," Skylar demanded calmly, "Let me speak to them. Put them on the phone." She drew in a breath and waited. It was all she could do. "Hello? Mark, Henry?"

Tears pooled in her eyes and she was aware that this was like the time it had happened to her.

"_Mummy!"_

Skylar's breath hitched at the sound of Henry's cries.

"_Mummy, where have they have they taken Daddy and me?"_

"I don't know, Henry." She attempted to keep herself from crying but she found she was wiping away the first few tears. "I don't know but I'm gonna try and find out. I promise."

"_I'm scared."_

"I know, sweetheart. Just hand the phone to your father. I don't know how long they'll let us speak for."

Skylar heard the phone rustling in the background and then the sound of Mark's voice.

"_What the bloody hell is going on?"_

"I honestly don't know but I'm gonna try and sort this out. Please, you have to trust me."

"_I do trust you, Sky. He said things…he told me you'd been kidnapped when you were 21…and he said your dad's a spy. Is it true? Skylar, is it true?"_

"Yeah. Mark, it's all true. I'm sorry."

"_I know, honey. Stay calm too."_

"I'll try. I love you."

The voice of her family's kidnapper came back on the line.

"_You'll find out where they are."_

Skylar took a deep breath emotionless, calm and making sure she didn't sound shaky.

"I swear to God. I'll find them."

She heard something brush against the other phone; no doubt the captor was smirking. If she were face to face with the man who had her family, she'd be smacking the grin off his face. Her teeth clenched together and she switched off the speaker. Bond gave her a cautious glance but she remained still, making him aware that she knew what she was doing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She wasn't aware of how alike she sounded to her father.

Bond's eyes remained on Skylar. He kept his eyes on his daughter, and caught a glimpse of her now pacing out of Q division, the phone in her hand. He became aware that she'd ended the call. Unwanted tears escaped her eyes and he watched her wipe them away. He soon found Skylar sitting against the wall, head back and her knees against her chest.

"I didn't expect Mark to be so calm," Skylar said, "I suppose he's doing that to try and keep Henry from getting in a state."

"What did he tell you?" Bond asked as he sat down beside his daughter.

Skylar said the words she wished she didn't have to. "He'll let Mark and Henry go – only if I take their place. That's what he wants."

"Anything else?"

"The man who's got them…he's Silva's son."

**A/N: **** I did not expect to plan that revelation, believe me. And I'm glad my friends helped me to do so. I've got more ideas planned for later in the story and will write as soon as possible. Reviews are welcome. By the way I know it wasn't clear in the chapter, But Lou's fine - the bad guys haven't got her**


	4. Chapter 4: Theories

**Footprints – Chapter 4 **

Henry understood he and his father had been shut in the room for a long time, but didn't care to know how long. The boy curled in the corner of the chair as if he were curled up in his mother's arms. Now and then he would find himself shaking, sobbing and wishing he were back home.

His eyes shifted to the scrap pieces of paper and crayons on the floor – the ones from the 'bad guys'. The child had drawn a picture of himself with his mummy, daddy and grandma, which at the moment he longed to be true. At the same time, his shaking body and pounding heart was a constant reminder about his father.

Yet again, the 'bad guys' had come, leaving the child to watch, as his father had had to go with those men and leave his son behind against his will. The boy wasn't sure how long it had gone on for, but it must have been several hours in the day.

When his father was returned to the room – or prison as Henry saw it – he would always be never hurt, never injured and always calm without the trace of tears. The boy uncurled himself from the chair, sitting up to face his father.

"Daddy, what did they do? What did they say?"

Over and over, Mark pretended as if Henry hadn't spoken. Instead of answering the boy's pleas, he'd just glance away and pay no attention to his child. Eventually he'd have to relent, only by cuddling Henry and sitting with him on the chair, hoping it would keep his little boy calm.

The same thing had happened several times throughout the day; being ignored and being hugged. Henry thought of it like a very large circle, knowing what was coming and knowing what was behind him. Sometimes it bugged him. The boy shook his head, the hair's on his neck rising and it always made him wonder. Why was his father unharmed and being sent for by those people?

**XXXX**

"Do you think this is a revenge plot?"

Skylar felt her jaw twitch and she clenched her teeth together. For a second, Bond couldn't meet his daughter's eyes. Like the time he'd first met her all those years ago, he could tell that Skylar was trying to act like everything was all right even though it wasn't. As a father he felt he needed to assure her but as an MI6 agent, he needed to not let that happen. Emotions would destroy him so he had to remain emotionless, even if this terrified woman who'd lost her family was his own daughter.

She was aware Silva's son was behind Mark and Henry's kidnapping and bit her lip, knowing that denying the truth would only be futile. She knew it, even if she wasn't a spy like her father.

At that instant Bond stood up, turning and facing his daughter, before speaking.

"I'll inform Q."

"I'm pretty convinced this _is_ revenge, you know."

Skylar rose and followed behind her father as he paced back inside Q division. She watched him carefully as he strolled over to Q. The man they called 'M' waited beside Eve.

"Bond, what is it?"

"It's a revenge attack, Q. Silva has a son and he's the culprit. I need you to trace their location. Find out where Mark and the boy are being held."

He didn't address Henry by the term 'grandson' despite being aware it was true. It would've only made things personal.

Q began typing in data, codes and waited for the system to trace Mark and Henry. After a moment, Q smiled.

"There's good news."

Skylar felt her senses sharpen, her eyes darting to Q. "What is it?"

"They're in the country."

"Where?" She felt her heart pounding. Bond placed his hand on her shoulder and Skylar glanced towards her father.

"We'll find them and we'll bring them home," he assured her, hoping it was a promise he could keep.

"At least what we have is a start," Skylar mumbled, "It's better than not knowing anything, I suppose."

Q then said, "I can't reach any further. There's some kind of block on the system."

Skylar recalled what Silva's son had told her, blinking away tears in her eyes, wishing it didn't have to be true.

"He wants me in exchange for my family. I think that's why he's taken them."

Q blinked, eyes darting between Skylar and her father. "Is this true?"

"Yeah." She paused, swallowing, her breath hitching. "And I intend to go ahead with the demands."

**A/N: ****Hmmm, I wonder what the others will think of her decision. Reviews and feedback are welcome. And I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Footprints – Chapter 5 **

At that instant he locked eyes with his daughter.

"You're not going."

The hairs on her neck began to bristle and she resisted the urge to clench her fists.

"I've already made my decision."

"That won't be an option."

"I'm doing this to save my family." Then she said what she'd never expected to say. "I'm guessing that's something you don't understand."

An awkward silence fell over Q division.

Bond exhaled and then told her, "I don't want you putting yourself at risk because…"

…"I'm your daughter." Skylar paused. "Well, that makes perfect sense."

"And Henry's also my grandson. In case you thought I'd forgotten."

"That man will release my family, you know," Skylar reminded him, "In exchange for me – it's what he wanted."

"Do you think he'll keep to the arrangement?"

She felt her breathing slow, coming to terms with what Bond was saying. Resisting the urge to break down and cry, Skylar met his eyes and spoke; confessing the truth.

"I don't know, Dad. I honestly don't know."

She bit her lip, irritated that he was right. Well, this was the life that James Bond lived and he knew more about it than her.

"The whole situation's unpredictable," Bond explained.

"None of us know what's to be of the outcome," Q added.

"If I put your life at risk…then I'm not sure I would be able to live with that," Bond finished.

Skylar nodded, understanding and accepting her father had won and that she wouldn't be giving herself up. The shaking wife and mother lent against the wall, attempting to clear her jagged thoughts. The first time, all of this had happened to her and now the same thing had happened to her family.

Soon after, she found herself yawning and Bond's glance moved towards her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drive you to my apartment. Going to your mother may put her in danger, plus MI6 have surveillance access to where I live."

"Right." She paused. "How am I going to pay for the damage on my house?"

"I'll arrange something."

"Thanks."

**XXXX**

Skylar's eyes flickered around as she followed her father inside the flat. She didn't expect it to be that big or neat and couldn't help but smile when comparing it to her mother's. And it was a good thing her packed bag had been brought with her – at least she had her spare clothes.

She placed her bag by the leather sofa and watched her father pace over to the kitchen. He turned to face her.

"You're not vegetarian are you?"

"No. I'll make something, if you like."

"Sure?"

"Positive. Do you eat pasta?"

"Sometimes."

Skylar smiled a little. "Well, it's a good thing I can cook then."

_**20 minutes later**_

Skylar remained quiet while she ate; almost unaware she'd been quite that ravenous. As soon as both of them had finished eating, Bond cleared the table while his adult daughter took the chance to explore. She discovered a small radio (most likely MI6 property from judging by the functions) and found a small red box in the corner. It seemed curiosity had killed the cat as Skylar held the box and removed the lid carefully. Inside were the photos, mainly of Vanessa Flynn and her father. It was hard for his daughter to believe how different her father was. In the photos he was smiling and now, half the time he seemed…cold.

Skylar tucked the lid back on the box, placing it back on the table in the far corner. She shuffled over to the sofa, leaving her shoes by the side and allowed herself to recline into the soft leather. She didn't remember letting her eyelids to close.

**XXXX**

Sometime later, she awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket and her heart racing. Upon rubbing her eyes and reaching for the phone, Skylar felt her stomach twist at the caller: Silva's son – the one who had her family! Despite not wanting to, she answered her phone.

"_Mrs Alden."_

"I'm here."

"_My name is Tavio and I hope you thought carefully about my arrangement. I'd be intrigued to know of your decision."_

"I made up my mind. You can have me – in exchange for releasing my family."

"_Good girl. Now, listen to me carefully. There'll be a car waiting outside Westminster Abbey. Several of my guards will meet you there and bring you to me. Refuse and both your husband and the boy die. You have one hour."_

"And when I'm there, you'll let them go?"

"_The deal is sealed, Mrs Alden."_

Tavio hung up. Skylar gritted her teeth, contemplating her decision. She released a sigh and grabbed her phone and keys, along with the small radio from her father's cabinet. She switched it on, somehow hoping that a man in large glasses at his computer, might pick up on the signal and be able to locate her – even if it meant returning dead or alive.

**XXXX**

The woman stepped out of the guards' car and heard the sound of a gun click behind her while Tavio's henchmen led her to Mark and Henry's place of imprisonment: an unused office block in the distant suburbs. Her spine crawled at the irony of the place, reminding her of the island that Silva had taken her to in Shanghai.

They ushered her down a corridor, the only light coming from the panelled lights in the celling. Only then, could she distinguish an image of someone hovering at the far end of the corridor: a man; tall, brown hair, wearing a suit. A wave of relief washed over Skylar and she beamed a smile, her heart rate pounding.

"Mark?"

"Skylar!"

Moments later Mark sprinted towards her. Skylar wasn't aware that the guards hadn't stopped him, but she was aware at the moment her husband's arms wrapped around her.

"Are you okay? Where's Henry? Mark, where is he?"

"Shhh. It's going to be alright, Sky. They'll release me and our boy. I'll get him home and make sure he's fine."

"He must be terrified."

Mark tightened his grip around her and his wife lent against him. Skylar had only a second to realise he was reaching in his pocket and holding something. The realisation came too late. A rag pressed over her nose and mouth and to some degree, she was aware of him grasping her. Her heart remained thudding and thudding, as the world faded around her.

**A/N: ** **Oh…my God. There's a reason for this and reviews are definitely welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6: Easy Treachery

**Footprints – Chapter 6**

A red dot began showing on the Quartermaster's computer screen. When finally realising that it was Bond's tracker giving off the signal, Q's eyes moved to and from the computer, as he began to grow suspicious.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's doing now," Q said to no one in particular.

He drummed his fingers on the desk, before rising from his chair and strolling over to Eve and Mallory.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Q gestured to the computer and Mallory and Eve realised what he meant. All three of them peered at the screen, coming to terms with what they saw. Eve was first to speak.

"Why is Bond going there?"

Mallory added, "More importantly, why the hell is he going against MI6 orders? He was supposed to keep watch over his daughter."

Q immediately dialled Bond's flat number. The spy answered.

"_Q."_

"Bond, why are you currently outside London?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Well, according to your radio transmitter, you're in the suburbs."

"_I'm at the flat, Q."_

"He says he's at the flat," Q whispered to Mallory.

"Trace the call then," Mallory said.

"Hold on, I'm tracing the call." The results showed up on Q's computer. "Yes, you're at the flat."

Mallory and Eve gave each other a confused look. Then realisation dawned on Eve.

"Is Skylar there?"

"Is Skylar with you?" Q asked Bond. Silence. "Bond, is she there?"

He heard the phone rustle in the background, assuming that Bond was searching the flat.

"_She's not here. And neither is the tracker."_

"Oh." Q faced the computer again, aware that Skylar had the tracker with her.

"_She's in the suburbs, isn't she?" _Bond paused for a moment, so Q was given the impression he was contemplating the truth. _"I think Skylar wanted us to know she's there."_

"What makes you believe that?" Q asked.

"_There's a chance she may have walked into a trap. It's likely she knew what she might be getting herself into."_

**XXXX**

Slowly emerging from her unconscious state, light returning to her eyes, Skylar groaned and hurriedly leapt forward, but only to be held back by something fastened against her wrists, restraining her to the chair. She felt her stomach turn.

Realisation struck her hard. She was somewhere in the building and Tavio had her family possibly nearby. She glanced around the room, trying to make sense of everything. Who'd found her? Who'd restrained her? Her heart was pounding and her body was shaking. She was trembling and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. No assuring words came to mind, as she understood that Henry wasn't with her and Mark…

Skylar saw him pace towards her. The glare in his eyes sent a jitter down her spine and the memory washed over her. This man, the man she'd loved for such a long time…he'd…

She couldn't bring herself to look at him for a second so it caught her off guard when he grasped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You made this all too easy, Miss Bond."

Skylar swallowed the lump in her throat. "Mark…"

He raised his hand. A sharp pain struck her, leaving her face numb and her mind dazed.

"Save it," he snapped.

Skylar didn't understand and blinked her eyes a couple of times, acid rising in her throat. But she managed to stay calm. If Mark knew she was afraid, it would only make it easier to break her.

Mark, however, saw it in her eyes and he recognised her face of terror.

"You must be so scared."

"It's hardly my first time," she said calmly, hoping her pounding heart wouldn't betray her.

Mark began to pace around and a moment later, turned to face her.

"Do you remember; being this afraid…this close to death?"

"How the hell do you–"

His hand struck her face again.

"That's how it felt, didn't it? When you fell; when you were clinging onto life, while death pulled you down, further and further…"

Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away._ Emotions kills, emotions betray_, she reminded herself.

…"Then you survived."

"You don't know anything. You weren't there."

"But I found out and I was able to find you. Oh Skylar, fourteen years it took to plan this. Fourteen years. And Henry…knowing you would do anything thing for that boy. Anything…well it was the perfect way."

"You bastard." Skylar spoke through gritted teeth. "This whole time you…you never loved me. You were plotting_ this_! You even used Henry. Our own child!"

A single tear cascaded down her face and she cursed herself mentally. Mark wiped away the tear and Skylar shivered as his fingers trailed along her cheek.

"Look at you. So scared, so confused…wanting to know why. Why it had to be happening to you."

Mark cleared his throat, his accent changing. It was Spanish and…the exact voice she'd heard before. Skylar's heart thudded and her body shivered, the pieces falling into place.

"Think back, Miss Bond. Shanghai…the island…007 killed Raoul Silva – my father."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying."

"In denial, are you?"

Realisation struck her. Time began slowing, leaving her breath hitching and her tears falling. She didn't need him to say it because she already knew:

Mark Alden didn't exist.

**A/N: **** 0_0 Please review. I'm guessing no one saw this coming. **


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visit

**Footprints – Chapter 7 **

He came to terms with what he was saying to Q. He was aware that his daughter wasn't stupid, and from before, she now had an insight to the dangers of the life he'd pulled her and her family into. Q continued speaking down the phone.

"_If this is a trap, either way, I'll remain monitoring Skylar's position. If something changes, then sending backup will be an order."_

"I understand."

"_I take it Skylar's aware of the risks."_

"I'm sure she is, Q, I'm sure."

Bond swallowed hard. Then he disconnected the call, treading in circles around the flat. At the same time, he felt irritated. He began to feel his stomach rise, knowing as her father, he couldn't help but ignore the element of dread while the pounding of his heart slowly increased. But as an agent, he forced himself to come to terms with the fact that his concern for Skylar could not cloud over the MI6 spy he was. Whether that woman was his daughter or not, he had to know what was happening to her, either way.

He was completely aware of the scenario and situations similar. He released a sigh; knowledgeable of the chance Skylar may have been captured. If so, Silva's son had lured her in with the ideal weapon: the threat of death upon her family, most likely. And that would have included Henry – his grandson.

While staring out at the city lit by lights, he played the scenario over and over. If it was true, what effect did it have? Thinking constantly about the boy, Bond was aware that the child would be confused, let alone frightened. After all, Henry was only a five-year-old boy and at an age like that, the child wouldn't have been aware of what had struck him.

Right away, Bond made a decision. He began to contemplate everything that had happened: the motorway shooting, all the way up to Skylar's suburban location and he wondered about who should and shouldn't know the truth.

Suddenly he reached for his gun, keys and sprinted out of the flat, straight down to the car. He'd decided where he now wanted and where he now needed to go, while still concerned for Skylar and the protection of her family. If anything happened to Mark, Skylar or Henry, he'd have no trouble when he'd need to take the shot.

**XXXX**

Lou jerked awake, her heart thrumming wildly. She sat up against the bedframe, switching on the lamp and rubbed her eyes while adjusting to the light. Her senses sharpened as she could make out the sound of consistent knocking on the door of her flat. Her fingers clasped around Johnny's old cricket bat and she let out a groan, while hauling herself off the bed. Her heart remained pounding as she tried to think of anyone she knew who'd have the bloody nerve to come round in the middle of the night.

Making sure the chain was securely across her door, Lou tightened her grip on the bat and moved faster, aware the pace of her footsteps matched the thudding of her heart. She kept listening as the knocking went on and knowing it wouldn't stop anytime soon, she gave in, swinging the door open; the chain jolting at the impact.

Her jaw dropped and she remained staring, eyes wide, her other hand twitching to form a fist.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

She blinked her eyes. Twice. Of all the people in the world, it had to be _him_ on the other side of the door.

**A/N: **** Well I think we all know who's visited Lou, no wonder she's hacked off. Reviews are welcome and I hope the story's okay so far. I have ideas planned and I'm slowly building up.**


	8. Chapter 8: Confessing & Planning

**Footprints – Chapter 8**

For a second the room was no more than a blur, as she blinked through teary eyes. Skylar shut her eyes until she saw nothing but sparkles and darkness. So, Mark was Tavio. All these years he'd deceived the role of someone who cared, concealing the truth beneath a mask.

Skylar reluctantly opened her eyes. She could do no more than picture the terrified look on Henry's young face. Her fingers shifted against the rope as she felt it rubbing painfully against her wrists.

_Don't struggle, don't make it worse, _she told herself, _That git already knows you're broken._

She silently exhaled, understanding that she still had the radio. Praying her father was aware of her location, Skylar cursed mentally. She should've told him where she was going. Then maybe she may not have been lured in so easily.

Tavio's attention was drawn towards the frightened look in the woman's eyes and he couldn't help but smirk dangerously. He was rather impressed. Who knew Skylar Bond would be so easy to fool?

"You fascinate me, Skylar." He moved a brown strand of hair away from her face and Skylar kept a cold glare on him. "You really believed we were married, didn't you? You even had faith in me when all I did was lie." He laughed. "Look at you now, defenceless and vulnerable."

Skylar felt her stomach twist, a nervous feeling arising. He wasn't keeping to the deal, was he? He wouldn't be letting Henry go. Acid rose in her throat and she swallowed it back, keeping her teeth clenched together.

"If you're keeping Henry here as well as me…" She paused, making sure she chose her words carefully …"At least take me to him."

Tavio considered this for a moment and then untied Skylar.

"You being afraid, you don't know how much it satisfies me." Tavio hauled her from the chair, pulling her towards the door and ushered her through the corridors. Skylar's body tensed, the moment a gun pressed against her back and he spoke tauntingly. "Perhaps the boy should know, don't you think? He's confused enough as it is. You should tell him, Sky. You're his mother."

Skylar swallowed. He was leading her on and she knew it.

She stumbled into another room, landing in a heap on the floor and rolled over at the sound of the door shutting and the lock clicking. It took a second to steady her breathing – in out, in out – as her eyes darted to the boy in the chair; his head and legs tucked against his chest, as if he were imitating a cat.

Skylar rose to her feet, steadying herself as she approached her little boy. Henry remained still and he didn't stir when his mother advanced closer. Skylar held him in her arms, cradling him like he was still a baby. The way he didn't wake up wasn't natural, leaving Skylar to conclude that Tavio had drugged him. She pressed her fingers against Henry's neck, breathing out a sigh of relief. At least he was alive.

She waited and did nothing, just held him. Soon after, Henry began to wiggle in her arms and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mummy?"

"Thank God!"

She hugged him. Henry's small arms closed around her neck and she buried her face in his hair, choking back sobs at every second she embraced him.

"They took you too, didn't they?" Henry whispered.

"Only because I believed they'd let you and your father go," Skylar said.

"Will they?"

"No." Skylar sighed heavily and faced him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Henry I'm sorry…but they lied."

Henry's lower lip trembled. "What happens now?"

"Your grandfather, James– " Skylar froze, her heart pounding wildly. Had they bugged the room?! She hadn't thought of that. "I think he knows the area."

"How's that gonna help?"

"I don't quite know," she lied.

"Will it help Daddy?"

Skylar didn't speak for a moment and she contemplated what Tavio had told her. "There's something I need to tell you, Henry. I'm sorry but it's not very nice and I know it's gonna upset you."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because it's right for you to know this, sweetheart." She paused. "Your father lied. His real name isn't Mark and he's behind the whole thing."

**XXXX**

"It's the middle of the night," Louisa hissed.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Bond would've laughed at her remark.

"This is important. And it's likely to concern you."

Lou placed the cricket bat against the wall and removed the chain off the door.

"You better come in, then." She led her daughter's father through to the living room, sitting opposite him while he perched on the sofa. "So, what's happened? James, is this about Skylar?"

"Yes."

"Has something happened to her?"

"She's been taken captive. Silva has a son and he's the one who's taken her – he's the same man who is responsible for kidnapping Mark and Henry."

Lou paled, raising a hand against her thudding heart and attempted to focus on Bond while everything else blurred around her. The spy moved and sat next to her. He placed his hand in Louisa's and she met his eyes.

"M and I have her located," he said, "She took my tracker the moment they called her. We know where she's gone."

"That's a first," Lou commented, her voice dry.

She remained at a standstill, aware that James Bond and herself were most likely dreading the same thing – losing Skylar. Straight away Bond switched on his earpiece.

"_Bond."_

"Q."

"_May I ask why you're at Louisa's flat? Your car's been located outside the building."_

"I had to inform her. This may likely concern her safety. Q, has Skylar's location changed?"

"_Yes, slightly. They've moved her to another section of the building. But don't worry, we're still monitoring her position."_

"Good."

He switched off his earpiece. Lou glanced at him.

_Just go and bloody get her out of there, _she wanted to say. Instead she said, "So they've moved her, or something?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"Same place. She's at a building outside North London."

It took Lou a moment to adjust to this new information. At least they knew where Skylar was. Mark and Henry were likely being kept in the same place. All of a sudden, Bond stood up abruptly and paced towards the door.

"I have to get to her," he explained, "Q will issue an order to send backup."

"Look, at least let me come with you. I mean, what if they targeted me as a distraction or something? There's a lot at stake here, James. Think about it," Lou said.

He didn't bother to argue with her. Instead he shot her a concerned glance, aware that she was sounding like an MI6 agent.

"Sure?"

"I'm positive."

Lou dashed into the bedroom, changed out of her pyjamas and slung on a shirt, jeans, followed by a thick jumper. She slung her coat on before grabbing her keys and reaching for her phone. The moment she had her boots on, she was practically jogging as she followed Bond towards the car. She climbed in beside him and he drove away.

**A/N: ****I don't know when I can next update because my Internet's acting weird.**

**At least James and Louisa are heading to where Skylar and Henry are. I'm pleased I got to this moment in the story – it'll get dramatic in some of the later chapters. Review indeed and happy reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Target Selected

**Footprints – Chapter 9 **

They made it to the building and Bond parked the car in a street close to Skylar's location.

"I'm still going in there with you," Louisa confirmed.

"So you haven't changed your mind."

"This is our daughter and her family in there, you know."

Bond kept his eyes on the building before saying, "Okay, so we sneak in and get Skylar out. They're likely be holding her family close by. The agents that Q sent will find them and get them back to us."

"What about Silva's son?"

"The plan is that one of us kills him." He reached for his gun, loading it with bullets. "Someone's usually killed, Louisa."

"And you're one of the one's who does the killing; yeah, I remembered from last time."

Lou glanced in the side mirror, catching sight of matching black cars parked a few yards behind them. Bond also saw the cars.

"That's backup," he said, "Lets go."

Lou climbed out of the car, making sure she had the spare gun clasped firmly in her hand. She watched as Bond signalled to the other agents before turning away and pacing towards the building. That was the moment she knew to follow, as both of them slipped into the shadows.

**XXXX**

Henry shook his head and felt his mother's arms around him as the room began slanting – or was he falling? At the moment he wasn't sure. His entire body shook and he blinked through the water, pooling in his eyes; water that reddened his face and left his shirt soaking. It never occurred to him that his mother would tell him something so hard to accept. But he knew something right. She would never lie to him either.

Skylar swallowed the lump rising in her throat and she blinked away her own tears, her arms remaining locked around Henry.

"He had me fooled as well," she told him, "I'm sorry, Henry, I'm so sorry this has happened to you."

Henry placed a small hand on his mother's shoulder and met her eyes.

"Not your fault, Mummy."

"I know."

"Is it true about Granddad James?"

Skylar realised what her son meant but only answered with a silent nod. Then she lent towards him, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"You can't tell anyone. The world we've been pulled into is dangerous, Henry. It's not as safe as we've always believed."

She tightened her arms around her child, knowing even now, she would do whatever she could to protect him.

Without warning gunshots echoed. Henry screamed. The silence of the prison he shared with his mother broke due to footstep after footstep, followed by the sound of thudding and people falling. In a second Skylar rose, pulling Henry against her chest. Henry's gaze remained on the door, his eyes wide, hearing the pounding of his mother's heart.

Skylar let go of Henry. She reached for her keys, knowing it was her oldest and quickest way to try and defend herself. Her muscles tensed and Henry shifted behind her. Mother and son listened as the door slammed open.

"Grandma!"

Skylar watched as her mother embraced Henry. She let her keys fall in her pocket and paced towards them.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's with the other agents. They've gone looking for Mark and your kidnapper. No one knows whereabouts they are."

"Mum, you have to listen to me. Please, this is important." She paused. "Mark's behind this. He lied. He's been lying the whole time. He set this up and used Henry as a trap to get me here!"

"Mark did this?!"

"Don't you get it? He's Silva's son! His real name's Tavio."

Lou glanced at Henry. A mixture of dread and sorrow rose inside her, not just because of the revelation about Mark, but the realisation of understanding Silva…was Henry's paternal grandfather. She felt her stomach twist before turning to face Skylar and Henry.

"Let's get out of here. Bond has the car parked nearby," Lou explained.

"My God, you sound like one of them," Skylar remarked, "Okay, now let's go."

She and her family made their way into the corridor, making sure to tread carefully. Henry held his mother's hand and refused to let go. Skylar stopped, wanting to be certain that they were alone. The only sound they heard came from their pacing footsteps. Everything remained silent.

"Skylar, look out!"

Hand grasped her. Skylar screamed, letting go of Henry. The arms of her attacker were strong; enough to likely overpower her. Her hands bawled into fists and she sent a blow to his jaw, hauling the attacker off her body. He clasped her ankle and her she fell. Her body smacked against the cold stone floor, her breathing fast and heavy from the impact. Henry's eyes remained on his mother as he backed further against the wall, his legs trembling beneath him.

Skylar grunted and rolled over, preparing to fight her attacker. Again, her fist collided with his jaw as she became aware of his dark eyes boring into her own. Tavio! He tackled Skylar, aware that she was refusing to let him win. Skylar kept her eyes on him and swung round, kicking him directly in the stomach. Henry remained staring, his body shaking and his eyes wide.

Lou contemplated an attempt to help them, but it caught her off guard when Tavio's hand clasped her gun. As well as her mother, Skylar made an attempt to reach the gun but it remained in Tavio's hands. He released the safety catch, aiming for his target.

Without hesitation a bullet fired.

**A/N: **** Oh God. This is so not good. The next chapter may be a while because I've hit writer's block again. Reviews are most definitely welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10: Last Farewell

**Footprints – Chapter 10**

The sound of the bullet rang through her ears and Skylar took a moment to regain her focus. Her heart thudded and her breathing came out as ragged gasps. She moved her gaze towards her mother and Henry.

"Did it get you? Were you guys hit? Tell me if it hit you!"

"I'm fine."

Lou shifted uncomfortably. "Same here."

Skylar reached for Henry and her mother, pulling them towards her. Her eyes flickered to Tavio, preparing to run the moment he pounced.

"Come on, keep moving!"

They kept sprinting, hearing Tavio in close pursuit; his footsteps pounding as he advanced closer – and closer. Skylar's eyes remained alert and blood and adrenaline pounded through her veins. Her eyes shifted towards Lou. A feeling of dread rose in her stomach.

"Mum, you're struggling!"

"I'm not as young as you are, love."

Skylar's eyes darted to a gap in the wall, a sudden idea coming to mind.

"This way," she whispered.

She shoved them inside, making sure they remained in the shadows. The pounding of her heart remained a violent beat and she could do no more than stare as Henry's tiny hand reached for hers. Her finger pressed against her lips, gesturing for him to remain silent. Tavio advanced closer, his footsteps louder.

"I've gotta go out there." Skylar released a quiet sigh. "I have to face him."

Her mother grasped her wrist, struggling to keep balance. "You're joking."

She shifted her gaze back in the direction to where Tavio was approaching.

"Mum, Henry…"

…"There's no other way, is there?" Lou finished.

Skylar shook her head.

"Sky, he might kill you."

She contemplated this for a moment. "At least I'd die trying."

Her gaze moved between her mother and Henry. The terrified look in her son's eyes nearly made her reconsider. But she couldn't do that. She could not afford to lose anyone else who mattered. Feeling herself moving away, Skylar glanced back one last time.

_I love you_, she mouthed.

Then she paced into the corridor, heart thudding, muscles tensing. Tavio's dark eyes locked with hers. Despite feeling a jitter, she remained moving his way.

"I'm not usually one for confrontations."

He laughed. "Hmmm, so brave of you. You certainly have your father's courage. Not bad. Not bad, Skylar, for an amateur."

"Thank you."

"You surrendered. Now you know your prize."

She nodded. "Trapping Henry here too. Yeah, it's not exactly difficult to work out."

"Such a smart girl," he taunted.

Skylar couldn't let him win. _What would my father do?_ Her eyes stayed locked on his and she remained calm, emotions masked beneath her face.

"Do you ever think about Henry? That boy is your _son_. Do you seriously think this is fair on him? That child of ours doesn't need this. Every moment, all this does is scare the living daylights out of him; and he's five years old. I know now you never loved me but there's one thing I understand, Mark, you _did_ love that boy."

All of a sudden he lunged towards her. Skylar reached for the keys, raising her arm high.

_SQUELCH. _

Blood gushed from his eye, pooling around the wound and soaking it in a dark crimson. Her key stayed rooted in his eye and his body fell towards her.

Skylar stared at the blood on her hands, eyes wide, transfixed. For a second she forgot. She didn't have a clue as to why he was on the floor, his body lifeless. Then it was like she'd jolted to life. She attempted to step back, but it was more of a stumble that left her trembling against the wall, understanding that she'd killed a man…and was no different to being like her father.

It took a moment to register the sound of footsteps close behind her and jerked at the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. It took a moment before she turned round and met her father's emotionless eyes.

"You did what was right."

Bond remained calm, despite being close to a heart attack the moment he'd seen the body. But it was registering the fact his daughter had blood on her hands, which surprised him. He knew, however, she'd had no other choice.

Straight away, Lou and Henry appeared behind them. Bond glanced at Louisa, understanding that she was having difficulty walking, while following behind their trembling grandson. It caught him unexpectedly the second Henry hugged him, burying his face against his jacket.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Physically," Lou answered, "Where…where did you get to?"

"Oh, I was looking for him too."

Without warning, Lou gasped. The pain was no different to a knife in her side and she found herself collapsing, feeling James' arms around her.

"Mum!"

Henry's voice quivered. "G-Grandma?"

Skylar hurried to her mother. Bond caught sight of the crimson patch darkening Louisa's coat. Skylar remained staring, her mouth open while tears brimmed in her eyes, as the realisation clouded over. Time slowed and she felt only a quiet thudding of her heart.

"I guess it's too late to try," Lou rasped.

Skylar's eyes flickered towards Bond. He saw the plea in his daughter's eyes. All he could do was hold her hand as he glanced down towards Louisa. It reminded him of the time he'd lost M and now watched as Skylar blinked her tears away, not wanting to accept that she was losing her mother.

"I'm willing to try if you are," Skylar said, breath hitching and her voice choking.

She held her mother's hand, looking at her with teary eyes. Lou glanced at her daughter one last time, gasping out her final breath.

"I did get something right." Her fingers loosened on her daughter's hand…and she was no longer moving.

Tears streaming down her face, Skylar closed her mother's eyes and did nothing but cradle her lifeless body.

**A/N: ****Aww, this really made me cry. Don't forget to leave reviews. It was a real toss up between Lou, Skylar and Henry; but in the end, I had to make a decision. Hope this was a good, yet emotional chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Grief

**Footprints – Chapter 11**

"Did anyone hear that?"

"Yes, it came from inside."

Eve Moneypenny distinguished the sound of a bullet as her eyes flickered to the remaining agents who stood outside with her.

"_Moneypenny." _

It took Eve a second to be aware of the Quartermaster's voice on her radio.

"_What's going on? Report immediately." _

"I think someone's been shot."

"_Is 007 with you?"_

"No. He…he's inside looking for Skylar and the child."

"_Contact him," Q ordered_.

Eve switched the radio transmission.

"007? Bond, do you read me?" No response. "Are you there?"

A feeling of dread swarmed inside her as she took Q off hold. "He isn't answering, Q."

"_Try again."_

She did. A few seconds later, she heard Bond's voice on the radio.

_Thank God._

"007, it's Moneypenny."

"_Ah, Eve."_

"Report. What is happening?"

"_Alden's dead. Skylar killed him in defence and he lied to her. This was a conspiracy. He plotted it." _

"Oh." The truth clouded over. "I'm putting Q on the line."

Q was next to speak.

"_Is there news on Skylar and the boy?"_

"_Alive and safe," _Bond said.

"What about Louisa? Is she still with you?"Eve asked.

Silence. Eve concluded that it meant he was hesitating. Then, he broke the news.

"_She was shot and she's dead. She died in Skylar's arms."_

"Give me a second."

Eve faced the remaining agents before informing them of Louisa's death. Seconds later, she led them into the building, locating Bond's position from his earpiece signal. It wasn't long until she could make sight of 007, Skylar and the boy – all three of them knelt beside Louisa.

Skylar remained holding her mother's body, crying into her hair and kneeling over her. She kept her eyes lowered and glanced unwillingly at Eve, the second she was aware they'd come for Mark's corpse – and her mother's too. Without turning her head, she heard the agents cover him with a body bag. She barely shifted when the agents gestured for her mother. Skylar felt her fingers loosen and she let her arms fall. Her eyes stayed locked on her mother and she shuffled away from Bond when he reached towards her.

At that second, she began to register everyone's movements around her, while slowly rising to her feet and lifting Henry in her arms. Bond gave her a sympathetic look as the three of them were led outside.

Henry remained in his mother's arms and buried his face against her neck. His lower lip trembled and tears spilled from his eyes. He continued to shudder, all the time his mother moved her hand over his shoulder and repeatedly whispered that it was over. The she peered over her shoulder to see his grandfather shuffling, keeping his head low.

Skylar and Henry were led to Bond's car. The grieving mother stayed motionless before she opened the door to the Aston Martin, climbed inside and seated Henry on her lap. She clipped the seatbelt in; making sure it was tight across both of them. On the floor, she caught sight of her mother's handbag and only stared, before she picked it up and held it against her. At the same time, she heard her father slump into the driver's seat. She swallowed hard, glancing away the moment his eyes flickered towards her.

While holding Henry's hand in hers, Skylar allowed her father to lead her back to his flat. Her things were still there from where she'd left them.

"I sent Eve to collect some more things from your house. As you're my daughter, I'm allowing you and Henry to stay here until further arrangements have been made for both of you," he explained.

Skylar ruffled Henry's hair. She put him down and faced her father, resisting the urge to yell. Her eyes were seething as she glared at him and spat the words out.

"Because of _you _my mum is dead."

**A/N: **** I seriously feel bad for them. The next chapter or so will have a fair bit of angst and Skylar's only acting this way because she's grieving. I'll try to update soon and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding the Blame

**Footprints – Chapter 12**

Henry paled and his heart rate pounded as he took in the scene before him, not understanding why his mother was blaming his grandfather. He shifted over to his grandfather, while glancing at his mother with wide puppy eyes.

"But Grandma got killed by Daddy," he mumbled, knowing what he'd said was true.

"That doesn't matter, Henry." Skylar's cold eyes remained on Bond. "_He _made your grandmother part of his dangerous life. _He's _the reason she's dead."

"But –"

"Just wait in the dining room for a minute," his mother ordered.

Henry crossed his arms and obeyed his mother, but not before glancing back.

"How would you have felt if it was me?" the boy asked tearfully.

A wave of anguish swept through Skylar, leaving her bewildered and silent. She kept herself from stumbling as she moved her eyes over to her father. Bond broke the silence.

"Don't blame it on him."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not blaming it on him at all."

"He believes you are."

"Well, I'll tell him none of this is his fault 'cause it isn't. You know who I'm blaming. I'm looking right at him!"

"I'm _not_ the one who killed your mother."

"I know that, but you're the one who got her involved in this – all of this!" She chuckled, with no trace of humour. "As much as it disgusts me to say it, it's made me realise we're not all that different. Just like you, I've killed someone…and I haven't even cared."

"Well what else do you expect me to say, 'sorry'?"

"For getting my mum killed, I should bloody well think so! Jonathan would be turning in his grave if he knew what you'd done."

"I'm sorry that you also lost your brother."

"You didn't even know him," Skylar snapped, spitting the words out, "What would a trained cold-hearted killer like you understand about losing family?!"

A wounded look passed in Bond's eyes and a nervous feeling rose in Skylar's stomach, just as she realised what she'd said.

"I-I'm sorry."

He was about to respond as both of them heard someone knocking.

"Eve," he said quietly.

"I'll go," Skylar muttered.

She paced towards the door, hearing her father slowly walk away.

**XXXX**

_**One week later**_

"Sweetheart, I would never ever want you to feel like it was your fault. If you might've thought it was, then believe me it wasn't and both of us know that."

Skylar dried her eyes as she placed the flowers by her mother's memorial. Henry knelt beside her, picking a daisy and rested it against the small golden slab.

"Mum, do you still hate Granddad?"

Skylar sighed and said, "It's just hard at the moment. You'll understand more when you're older, honey."

She felt her son's arms around her shoulder and held him against her.

"Why did Daddy lie to us?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it to do with Granddad?"

"Yeah, and as much as I'm annoyed with him, you've gotta understand _no one_ can know the truth."

"I understand." He caught a glimpse of tears welling in his mother's eyes. "Don't cry, Mummy, it's going to be okay."

Skylar let her tears fall before she faced Henry and continued to hug him.

."I miss her. I miss my mum."

**XXXX**

Jennifer tightened the belt on her coat as she descended the steps, pacing swiftly through the crematorium. She kept walking, knowing it was her quickest route home and glimpsed at the boy who cried as she passed him. Curiosity getting the better of her, Jen's eyes flickered to the memorial where the boy knelt, and kept walking. Suddenly she did a double take as the world around her slowed. She didn't understand as her eyes remained on the name of the memorial slab:

_Louisa Brent_

Louisa! That was Skylar's mother. She shook her head in disbelief as her eyes trailed the rest of the slab: _Born 12__th__ March 1969 and died 13__th__ November 2027_. Jen acknowledged what she saw, understanding Louisa was dead, like her son and daughter.

The boy beside the memorial turned, aware of Jen's presence and saw the look of pity in her eyes.

"I didn't think she would've died."

The child's teary eyes lit up. "You knew her too?"

"She was my friend's mother. The last time I saw my friend was at this dinner. Then I saw her mother briefly, weeks later at her son's funeral. All that was years ago."

The boy smiled, realising this woman could be trusted.

"I can't believe you knew my grandma."

"Your grandma?" Jen felt herself jolt. "Wait – how old are you?"

"Five."

"You're five years old and that's your grandmother!"

Her heart pounded as the realisation swept over. She whipped her head round, her voice catching.

"Skylar?"

The boy's mother paced over and her blue eyes locked with Jennifer's.

**A/N: **** At least one of Skylar's friends knows she's alive. I wanted to go ahead with the idea since Skylar needs someone to confide in. I'll update ASAP. Reviews welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13: Strung Up

**Footprints – Chapter 13 **

Jen froze, blinking her eyes and her mouth dropped open. She inhaled sharply, aware of her heart thudding continuously.

"Oh my God, you're not dead!"

"Uh…" Skylar hesitated. "Hi."

Jen's eyes stayed fixed on Skylar. Seconds later, Skylar continued speaking.

"This is my son, Henry. Henry, this is Jennifer. I used to know her from work."

An awkward silence clouded over the women. Soon after, Jen began to babble.

"Where have you been? I was told you went missing the night Johnny died. Your mum believed you were dead, Sky. All of us did!"

"I'm sorry, I just–"

"_What_ the hell happened to you? You've even dyed your hair brown!"

Skylar and Henry paced towards the nearest bench. Jen followed them straight away. Skylar changed the subject.

"How's Deanna?"

"She's fine. I still have her on Facebook. Dee also moved away a couple of years ago and lives at the coast now." Jen paused. "Seriously, Skylar, we really thought you'd died. What happened to you?"

"I…well do remember when Westminster Underground got bombed?"

"Yeah, it was all over the news."

"Well, the man who did it…he…Jen, he kidnapped me."

Jen's blood ran cold. "You're joking!"

Skylar shook her head and Jen remained frozen.

"The bombing wasn't coincidence. It was a distraction…a setup, just so they could get to me easily."

"But what have you ever done?"

"Nothing. As far as I'm concerned, I just lived my life. It was because of–"

"What?"

Skylar released the truth. "I can't tell you. It's complicated."

"No one reported you missing or your brother getting killed. Why?"

Skylar's eyes flickered to her mother's memorial.

"My mum didn't…she didn't want the pressure of the media in her face," she lied.

At the moment, she wanted to cry. Henry held her hand as she began to shudder.

"Mummy?"

"I'm fine, honey." She glanced at her son and Jen; aware her shuddering body had betrayed her.

"Hey," Jen said. She placed her hand on Skylar's shoulder but Skylar shifted away. "It's okay."

She could only watch as Skylar fought back tears and continued to hug her child, allowing her tears to fall.

"Even Mark lied."

"Who's Mark?"

"The man I thought I was married to. The man I believed loved me. Turns out he hated me…and he did bad things too."

"Like what?"

"Ended up getting my mum put in a coffin and burnt to dust." Skylar tasted the bitterness of her own words, feeling no remorse on the memory of killing him. "He killed her. And …I actually thought he was going to kill Henry and me… so I–"

The pieces fixed together

"Oh God." Jennifer paused. "You actually…"

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not if it was in defence."

"All of it got dealt with. I just have to forget and move on."

"How does it make you feel; all of it?"

"Vengeful, upset, destroyed…there's more."

"I don't really know what to say," Jen admitted.

"It's fine," Skylar told her.

"Well…thank God you're alive."

Skylar smiled a little and released a sigh. "Yeah."

"The last time I ever saw you," Jen began, "We were at the dinner and you were in tears. You'd told me you'd found your father."

"That's right," Skylar said.

"Do you keep in touch with him now? Are you both alright?"

Skylar nodded. "After what happened to me, I chose to leave. I hadn't seen him for the past fourteen years, but Henry and I are staying with him at the moment. Our house got damaged, there was no where else to go and he's the only person we've really got left."

"Right."

"His name is James. To be honest, Jenny, things are a bit rusty since I lost my mum. I kinda took her death out on my dad and said some things I didn't mean. It was because I'm upset and not thinking clearly.

Jen shot her a sympathetic glance. "Since he's your only other close relative, Sky, I really recommend you should go back and speak with your dad. Just…apologise to him and put it behind you."

Skylar spent a few seconds acknowledging her friend's advice.

"I will." She smiled. "Thanks." She hugged Jen and then added, "Facebook Dee and tell her I'm alive."

"Sure."

Skylar rose from the bench and slowly walked away with Henry.

**XXXX**

"When's Granddad getting back?"

"Soon." Skylar lifted the bed covers over Henry and lent over, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep or you'll be tired in the morning."

"Love you, Mummy."

"Love you too."

She switched off the bedside lamp and walked towards the door, slipping out from the darkness of the room and lowered her eyes, as she let her tears fall. She did nothing, just stood there shaking. Speaking to Jen wasn't enough. Nothing would be! Without much awareness of her actions, Skylar rummaged in her father's cabinets, pulling out thick rope while her gaze moved to the black chandelier.

James Bond hovered outside the door. A second later he turned the key in the lock, heading into the flat. Abruptly he came to a halt and stepped back as his heart pounded violently. His face paled as his eyes stayed on Skylar:

She stood on a chair, tears in her eyes…with the noose fastened around her neck.

**A/N: ****O_O Review. I think we know what's happening. **


	14. Chapter 14: Gone

**Footprints – Chapter 14**

"Skylar?"

His heart thudded while he shifted towards her. Strands of brown hair stuck to the edge of Skylar's face, stained by tears that kept falling from her eyes.

"Get…back," she sobbed.

"Please. Think what you're about to do; what you're about to throw away."

He took another step nearer to Skylar and she prepared to knock the chair, blinking away more and more tears pooling in her eyes.

"Get back…or I'll let it drop."

"Is this really the way you want things to be?" he asked calmly, "You don't need to do this, Skylar. Think about your son. Henry needs you and he _depends_ on you."

"Despite what happened, I killed his dad!"

"I know. What you did, you did it to protect Henry…and your mother."

"She was already dying!" Skylar cried.

"She died trying to save you," Bond explained, "Your mother was aware of the risks and she knew what she was getting herself into. I don't know her as well as you but there's one thing I understand, Skylar, she wouldn't want you to throw your life away."

Skylar remained on the chair and her father's words echoed in her ears. Maybe he was right. What she was doing was suicide. Perhaps that wasn't the way to end things. Her eyes flickered to Bond. Bond kept his eyes on her, moving his hand out towards his daughter.

"Untie the noose. This isn't what you want," he added.

The woman raised her hands, fingers clasping the rope as she removed it slowly. She stayed on the chair. Her eyes fixed on the noose as she let go, watching it swing on the chandelier. She felt her legs buckle while she glanced at Bond, before holding his hand and stepping off the chair.

"I'm so sorry."

It caught her off guard, the second he hugged her. Skylar didn't object and her body shook while her father held her.

"You're alright. It's going to be alright." He directed Skylar towards the sofa and sat down next to her. "Don't ever, ever do that. You have a child who needs his mother. You're the only person he has left."

"Henry's got you as well," Skylar pointed out.

"If you were dead, he'd be an orphan."

She felt her spine crawl at her father's words, understanding it was the last thing she wanted for her son. Bond continued speaking.

"Both of you still have a life ahead of you and what happened was not your fault."

"Isn't it?"

She watched as Bond removed the noose from the chandelier and paced towards the kitchen. It wasn't long before Skylar fell asleep and the last thing she recalled was being covered with a blanket.

"_Mum? Mummy help, he's trying to chase me!"_

_She was in the building and could hear Henry. The boy's screams echoed through the corridors and she tried to find her son's location._

"_Henry, where are you?_

"_Don't let him get me, please. Help!"_

"_I'm coming." _

_Her heart thudded as she reached in her pocket. She froze, eyes wide. The gun was gone!_

"_HENRY!" _

_Suddenly she ran, only caring she would reach her son. Skylar distinguished a shadow in the doorway and the sound of Henry's voice grew louder – and louder. She ran into the room. A wave of dread crashed over. Her eyes fixed on the tape, playing on the table. "Henry?" _

_Without warning she was hauled back. A hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams as she kicked against her captor, heart pounding wildly. _

"_He isn't here."_

_Mark!_

_Skylar continued to struggle but Mark tightened his grip, hauling her further out of the dim lit room. Through tears, Skylar distinguished a small body in the nearest corner. Sprawled on the ground, limp and still, was Henry. Her heart thudded and thudded as Mark pushed her next to the child. Skylar stared in disbelief, shaking all over, with tears threatening to fall._

"_No." She swallowed hard, glaring at Mark._

"_He's worth dying for, isn't he?" Mark reached for the gun. Skylar lunged towards him but he darted away. With his hand firmly on the trigger, Mark let the bullet fire. _

Her eyes shot open as the bullet hit her. She was shaking, breathing out short ragged breaths and her muscles were tensing. Beads of sweat ran down her face. Skylar looked around, wide-eyed, making sure she was in Bond's flat. She relaxed her muscles as her head stopped spinning, aware Henry was safely asleep in her father's spare room. The nightmare played over in her mind and she breathed deeply. Mark was gone. He couldn't hurt them anymore.

Skylar was aware trying to kill herself hadn't been the way. It wouldn't have helped. She blinked her eyes; at the same time feeling staying wouldn't help her either. But she trusted Bond. She understood, despite his life at MI6, he _was_ a good person. He may have killed people, but that was to protect others like her – and Henry. Henry loved his grandfather and while contemplating her thoughts, Skylar knew her son would be fine with Bond. This was the last thing she wanted, but keeping her distance might be better. Her father would do a better job than her of keeping Henry safe.

Skylar crept into her son's room, pulling the quilt over him and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I love you so much, and I really hope you can forgive me."

She slipped out of the room, reaching for her bag.

**XXXX**

When James Bond awoke the next morning, straight away he knew something was irritating him. Moments later, he shuffled into the living room, glancing around suspiciously. He became aware that Skylar wasn't on the sofa. Perhaps she was already awake. Bond paced through the flat, as the realisation became clear. There was no sign of Skylar. It wasn't long before his eyes darted to the kitchen counter, catching sight of his daughter's phone and a sheet of paper tucked beside it. He grew sceptical as he unfolded the paper – a note:

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry about yesterday and I shouldn't have blamed my mother's death on you. You're most likely aware that I'd been grieving and ever since the start, it's been hard for me. The night my brother died, I got pulled into a life I never believed I was significant to. At least that was the way __he__ saw it. _

_It's best I mention those years when you thought I was dead. I'm sorry Mum and you had to believe it. You're my father and that wasn't fair on you. At the time, after what happened, I had to try and forgot. After what Mark did…after he killed my mum, I don't think I can cope anymore. I don't think I can protect Henry, not like you. You've got __that lot__ to assist you. I can't protect him the way you can. The last thing I wanted was to leave you both. But it's for the best. Tell Henry I love him. Give him a good life. I love you too,_

_Skylar. _

He stared at the letter with pain filled eyes, trying not to cry as he swallowed with difficulty. His hand slumped, still holding the letter while he rubbed his eyes, brushing away an unwanted tear. He wasn't aware of footsteps behind him and hadn't been prepared to respond; the second Henry broke the silence, sobbing and his lower lip trembling.

"I can't find her. I can't find Mum."

**A/N: ****Thank goodness the early italic section was only a dream. I feel bad for all of them. Skylar didn't leave Henry in a bad way; she was trying to do what's best for him. I'll post the final chapter soon. Feel free to review.**


	15. Epilogue: Skyfall

** Footprints - Epilogue**

_**Six months later:**_

"It was great we moved here, you know. I've always liked the Scottish countryside. It makes a change from London."

Skylar lent against the kitchen counter. She glanced at Jennifer, while sipping tea.

"It's funny how your name's similar to this house," Jen said.

"Yeah. Maybe that's the reason I got my name," Skylar added, "And I'm really glad I started afresh."

"Same with me. I can't get over how hectic the divorce was. But trust me, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Absolutely." Jen paused. "I've wondered about this for a while…but excuse me for asking…why in the world would you leave your son?"

"He's not safe enough living with me."

"Is Henry living with your dad?"

"Yeah, and he's got a better chance of staying safe if he lives with him. As a mum, I'm doing everything to keep that boy safe. It's what's best for him."

"Seems like you're wrapping that kid up in cotton wool – no offence. Plus, what makes you think he's better off with his grandfather?"

"James knows what he's doing," Skylar finished, "He knows about security; the right way."

"What's 'the right way'?" Jen piped up.

"My dad believes that if you're gonna keep someone safe, keep them somewhere you know where they are." Skylar paused for a moment. "I'm going for a walk."

"I could so with some air," Jen added.

They reached for their coats and slung them on. Both women paced outside but slowed down when they reached the moors. Jen broke the silence.

"I never thought the money you were left would be enough to repair the damage on the house. It's pretty lucky."

"Hmm, I guess my mother left me more than I thought."

"It was good of Lou to look out for you like that."

"It wasn't left by her." A flicker of pain passed in Skylar's eyes. "Vanessa left it years ago."

"You mean your…um…?"

Skylar nodded, glancing back towards the house and changed the subject.

"Remember when I not long brought this place? It was still damaged from when it caught fire almost 20 years ago. I've never been sure of how that fire started."

"It's an old house, Skylar, there was likely a gas leak or something."

"You might be right."

Skylar and Jen kept walking until they reached the chapel. Skylar glanced at the nearest gravestone. She did a double take, as she grew aware of the writing:

_In memory of Andrew Bond and Monique Delacroix Bond._ The last of the writing had faded but at least she could distinguish their names.

"Who are they?" Jen asked.

"My grandparents," Skylar said, "All those years back, when I was trying to trace my family, their names came up on the record and it said they were deceased. I looked some more and the house name was registered. I really wanted to see this place. It's where my dad grew up."

"That makes sense." Jen glanced around. "Now I get why you wanted to live here, plus getting away from London." Her eyes flickered to the chapel. "I'm gonna see what it's like inside."

Jen strolled towards the door and it wasn't long before Skylar followed her.

"It's so old," Skylar commented.

Jennifer was about to respond at the moment a rusty dark patch, on the floor, caught her attention.

"Hold on a minute. Is that a bloodstain?"

"What?" Skylar's eyes darted towards her friend, becoming away of the stained part of the floor. "Jen, are you sure that's blood?"

"Positive." Then she added, half jokingly. "I'm just getting this gut feeling someone may have died here."

"Charming," Skylar sarcastically remarked, "To be honest with you, when I chose to live here, I did get a vibe this place was haunted – kind of with memories."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of an engine.

"What is that?"

Skylar paced outside, distinguishing a black car parking beside the house. The car became clearer as she ran nearer. Jen struggled to keep up with Skylar, while she dashed back.

The only thing Skylar could do was stand motionless in the middle as if surrounded by a slowing world and heart pounded in realisation. Keeping her eyes on the car, she could do no more than stare as her father and Henry walked towards her. Their eyes fixed on hers and she couldn't help but notice Henry seemed older. There was something else she knew:

She was pleased to see them.

_**End of story **_

**A/N: ****That's the end of Skylar's story, altogether. I wanted to leave it ambiguous as to what happens after – it's up to you to decide. Plus I think the irony of the house fire and bloodstain in the chapel was noticeable. It's been great writing this and I don't usually do sequels that often. Hope you loved the series and please review. **


End file.
